superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Genie Physiology
The power to use the abilities of genies. Variation of Alien Physiology and Demon Physiology. Also Called * Daemonium Genius Physiology (Latin) * Djinn Mimicry/Physiology * Genie Mimicry * Jinn Mimicry/Physiology * Majin/Jin Mimicry/Physiology (Japanese) * Mazzikin/Shedim Mimicry/Physiology (Judaism) Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a genie (literally: embryo, foetus, hidden, invisible, concealed, from paradise, embryo, foetus, germ, criminal, crazy, demon, genius etc.. neuter form: Jin, Jinn, Djinn, Djin. Singular: Genie, Jann Adj: Geniefic, Geniefish, Jinni, Djinny, Djinni, Djinnee, Jinniyya(h), Djinniyya(h), Djinnific, Djinnifish, Jinnific, Jinnifish, Masculine: Jinni, Djinny, Djinni, Djinnee, Feminine: Jinniyya(h), Djinniyya(h). Plural: Jin, Jinn, Djinn, Djin, Jins, Jinns, Djinns, Djins, Genies), a supernatural creature in Arab folklore and Islamic mythology that occupies a world parallel to that of mankind. They are free-willed Demons but in some interpretations, they are lesser angels or fallen angels but this rare to come unlike other demon types, jinn are not living in hell, they are either living in their own world, in earth with humans, or in the sky with angels Traditional jinn are made of smokeless flame or are the spirits of dust devils (hence the term) and like human beings, they are both free-willed and can be good, evil, or neutral. They live in their own communities, are usually invisible to mortals and can change their shape. Modern genies are either connected to one of the classical elements or are extremely magical beings able to grant wishes and manipulate reality on a large scale. The Jinn Divided into Five Groups: Mythic Jinn - normal supernatural beings can be beautiful or ugly, and sometimes can fly with wings. Folkloric Jinn - in folklore there are three types of genies, demonic beings like myths exactly, overpowered wish granter can do anything and change reality better than modern and Arabian night version, third type horrific ghosts or spirits similar to poltergeists and ghouls. Angelic Jinn - who are angels before their fall (like Iblis) or jinn have angel-like features, or genies based on pure and fallen angels in other Abrahamic religions, or type of angels made of fire. Modern Jinn - as mentioned before they are either wish granters or elementals with ghost-like form. Animalistic Jinn - this type doesn't transform into an animal by shapeshifting, they are either was always animals, transform into animals as alternate form or transform by curses like humans and ghouls. They also can use their animalistic powers in their base form. Applications Ethereal Genie: *Ethereal Physiology **Astral Element Manipulation ***Astral Air Manipulation ***Astral Flame Manipulation **Non-Corporeal Form ***Extrasensory Perception ***Intangibility ***Invulnerability ***Omnifarious ***Possession/Meta-Possession ***Quintessence Force ****Life-Force Generation ***Supernatural Condition ***Teleportation *Fear Inducement *Hypnosis *Mind Control *Mind Reading Optionaly *Magic **Elemental Magic ***Dark Element Manipulation **Energy Magic **Mana Manipulation **Necromancy **Magical Telekinesis **Mana Manipulation Physical Genie: *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting *Multiple Forms Spiritual Genie: *Ectoplasm Manipulation *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Fear Inducement *Invulnerability *Shapeshifting **Shapeshifting Inducement **Shiftmorphing *Spirit Physiology **Illusion Manipulation **Intangibility **Poltergeist Physiology not dead **Possession **Spiritual Element Manipulation ***Spiritual Air Manipulation ***Spiritual Flame Manipulation **Spiritual Energy Physiology **Spiritual Telekinesis **Spiritual Teleportation *Spiritual Force Manipulation Common Powers * Acid-Fire Manipulation * Acidic Poison Manipulation * Apathy or Empathy * Contract Bestowal * Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality * Dark Acid Manipulation * Dark Element Manipulation ** Dark Fire Manipulation ** Dark Wind Manipulation * Demonic Element Manipulation ** Demonic Wind Manipulation ** Hell-Fire Manipulation * Demonic Force Manipulation * Demonic Poison Manipulation * Elemental Generation ** Air Generation ** Fire Generation ** Wind Generation * Elemental Manipulation ** Air Manipulation ** Fire Manipulation * Elemental/Elemental Energy/Energy Physiology ** Air Mimicry ** Toxic-Fire Mimicry * Energy Generation ** Elemental Energy Generation ** Demonic Energy Generation * Energy Manipulation ** Elemental Energy Manipulation *** Air Energy Manipulation *** Heat Energy Manipulation ** Dark Energy Manipulation ** Demonic Energy Manipulation * Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition ** Enhanced/Supernatural Durability ** Enhanced/Supernatural Speed ** Enhanced/Supernatural Strength * Environmental Adaptation * Hypnosis * Intangibility * Invisibility * Mind Reading * Non-Corporeal Form * Omnilingualism * Omnitone * Poison-Fire Manipulation * Possession * Psionics * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation Variation * Elemental Wing Manifestation ** Aerokinetic Wing Manifestation ** Pyrokinetic Wing Manifestation * Flight with or without wings * Genie Magic * Sin Manipulation Animalistic Genie: *'Catlike Genie': Hellcat Physiology *'Doglike Genie': Black Dog Physiology *'Serpentine Genie Physiology' *'Scorpionlike Genie Physiology' Elemental Genie: * Air genie (Flier Genie Physiology) Air Manipulation, Air Mimicry * Earth genie (Builder Genie Physiology) Earth Manipulation, Earth Mimicry * Water genie (Diver Genie Physiology) Water Manipulation, Water Mimicry Folkloric Genie * Absolute Wish * Omni-Conversion * Metapotence * Omni-Physics Manipulation * Physical Force Immunity * Transcendent Genie Physiology Wish-granting Genie: *Cartoon Physics *Genie Magic *Magical Smoke Manipulation **Smoke Mimicry *Reality Warping *Wish Granting Types of Genie *Fiery Genie Physiology *Ifrit Physiology *Peri Physiology *Silah Physiology Associations * Genie Lord Physiology * Genie Manipulation * Geniefication * Half-Genie Physiology * Magic * Mythic Physiology ** Angel Physiology in some interpretations. *** Fallen Angel Physiology *** Seraphim Physiology ** Demon Physiology *** Shaitan Physiology **** Taghut Physiology ** Fairy Physiology ** Genius Physiology ** Ghoul Physiology ** Poltergeist Physiology * Qutrub Physiology * Superior Genie Physiology * Transcendent Genie Physiology * Trickster Limitations Mythic Genies Limitations * They should to train themselves for shapeshifting and change their form progressively, or their form will become corrupted or alien-like. * May be susceptible to strong scents (for example: asafetida, musk, ambergris, etc.). * If they are evil may be susceptible to holy powers. Arabian Night/Modern Genies Limitations * Genies may be bound to a receptacle (usually imagined as a lamp), which they cannot leave without certain events happening (someone rubbing the lamp, certain commands, etc). ** Anyone who holds the receptacle may have command over the genie, forcing it to grant them wishes. ** Destruction of the receptacle may either kill the genie or release it. * A genie's immense magic may be limited to rules that forbid it from granting just any wish or use magic for their own gains and desires. Folkloric Genies Limitations * Unless stated to be truly omnipotent, there is always the chance that a greater being is out there. Known Users See Also: Our Genies Are Different. Folklore/Mythology * Genies (Arab Folklore/Mythology) ** Aicha Kandicha (Moroccan Folklore) * Winged Genies (Assyrian Mythology) * Demons/Spirits (Christianity); arabic bible only * Mazzikim/Shedim (Judaism) * Peri (Persian Mythology) Literature * Jinn (Arabian Nights) * GENIE (Doctor Who:The Stone Rose) * Ifrit (American Gods) * Djinn (Bartimaeus Trilogy) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Spiritual Powers